Only You
by cantabilesonata
Summary: To him, she's like a love that he could never let go...RuHaru ONESHOT.


**A/n: **Yo, it's me again! Haha! And this is my third one-shot SD story. Hope you enjoy reading it!

This one is dedicated to all RukawaxHaruko fans out there :) naturally, I'm not really a fond of any SD boysxHaruko, but when I think back…yeah…why not? I mean there's nothing to be hatred about.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SD characters…I was three years old when it was first aired in Japan.

* * *

**ONLY YOU**

The room was shadowy when Rukawa woke; he sat up and stared at the dim light from the window beside him. And he could see a silver lining of orange sun off toward the right—which told him nothing, because he didn't know whether he was looking east or west. He'd never paid attention. And at this time of the year, autumn equinox, the sun rose and set at roughly at the same time. For a moment, he just sat up in the middle of his queen-sized bed, struck by the absurdity of his situation. He feels his head aching, painfully piercing. He hadn't recovered from fever, which deterred him from playing basketball.

He felt completely disheveled and—lonely.

_Lonely_…

The phrase sounded so strange came from the voice inside him and he realized never in his life he would felt that way before.

_Lonely._

He'd never, ever considered that he might somehow actually feel empty inside—and there was someone who can take the emptiness away.

"_I wanted to call her…_

_But I know she won't be here…_

_She won't be here…_

_For me…"_

"_God, you sound like a trailer for some cheesy teen romance movie"_

But it was the truth.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. How can she be so close to that hedgehog like creature? Why? He is a Kanagawa-born jock with looks and bucks and has rows of girls chasing after him. Was there anything wrong with him? That hedgehog…was his biggest rival both in basketball and—love.

He closed his eyes when he heard the door of his bedroom closed shut. Sound of footsteps squeaked across the floor. Pinprick of doubt had taken hold deep inside him.

Could it be?

His eyes slowly open blurred the vision in front of him. He looked up, adjusted his eyes, swallowed and tried to calm his racing heart—

At first, he thought he saw an angel beyond the roses of light streaming through the window.

"Rukawa-kun, are you feeling okay now?" Haruko asked him, pulling the curtain open.

He stared mutely at her as she dumped a bag of food on the table beside his bed, singing to her favorite Doraemon song. As usual, she was conspicuous in her peach sunny dress under a white cotton wool cardigan. She looks decent—and plain old fashioned girl-next-door. She smiled at him and his heart leaped. He hated people who smile purely. He never grew up happily and he could never laugh like the way she did. Jealousy and envy lingered over him; she had a really bright, sincere and innocent smile. He'd never smile that way. And he wants her to teach him.

She slumped beside him on his bed; her fingers swept his bangs that fall over his eyebrow and planted her palm on his forehead.

"Hm…you're still not well"

Somehow, he thought, a slight touch from her on his skin seemed very intimate. Nobody had ever touched him like the way she did and he'd never let anybody touched him other than her.

Rukawa tilted his head, his nose brushed on her wrist. She feels tingly as his lips nuzzled the soft nude skin there, tickling her receptors.

He leaned down to lay on her lap.

"Ano…Rukawa-kun, the pillow is there"

He turned and wrapped his arms on her waist, his head nuzzled her abdomen.

She gasped "What do you think you're doing?" she squealed.

"_Trying to get your affection…"_

He moaned like a little child.

She let out chuckle and strokes the back of his neck, thinking how cute he reacted.

"_Uh oh, not that spot…"_ he thought, his heart almost melted by the subtle fingers of hers stroking his super-sensitive spot that he never used to getting touched.

Rukawa couldn't take it anymore. He sat up with his arms still wrapped on her waist and leaned her down to the bed. Haruko was confused by his behavior as he snuggled up to her, couldn't let go of her. His large hands held her petite figure tightly, his warm breathe on her earlobe, whispering her name softly—and the only thing that he's focusing on is her.

"Don't leave me alone…" he whispered, brushing his pale cheek on hers.

He won't let her walk out on him again. He won't let her fall on the arms of that hedgehog boy again. He won't let the girl he loved to leave him alone—again.

She was in perplexity and bemused; she didn't know how to respond to his reaction. It was obvious to her that he's prurience—lusty over her. She was about to push him away when his face turned to her. Their eyes locked. Sapphire met with each other. The boy certainly didn't show much expression on his face, but his eyes did. His gaze narrated something to her—something like…loving her?

His cynosure turned to the luscious cherry-lips of hers, he draws himself closer to her and with one last sexy gaze—his soft lips met hers. The kiss starts to build in pressure; he gently ran the tip of his tongue across her lips. As she gasped, he slide his tongue to hers, tasting the sweetness inside her. He had been longing for this moment.

He broke the kiss to let her gasped the air.

"You don't love Sendoh Akira…"he breathed. Then, he opened his mouth slightly, slowly nipping and squeezing her lower lip.

Without realization, he removed her cardi down to her elbow, exposing her pale bare shoulders and arms.

He licked the milky soft skin below her shoulder, and then kissed it.

Those mild lips moved to her neck, sucking gently, his nose brushed on the skin below her ear, inhaling the sweet girly scent of her.

"Please…don't do this…" her soft voice quivered.

His face turned to her as she slowly opened her eyes to see him. Her eyes bleary. He could smell fear in her. No, he didn't mean to scare her off. He knew that this was wrong, to almost engaged in forbidden intercourse. But, he didn't mean to take away her purity, not now—not until she agreed to become his spouse. He'll wait for that day to come.

He did this to show her that he's deeply and madly in love with her.

His fingers gently caressing the surface of her smooth cheek.

"It's okay…I'm not going to hurt you…" he said softly, kissing her forehead, trying to calm her with tenderness.

She realized his kisses were gentle, unhurried and not hasty.

"I love you…" he confessed, rubbing the tip of his nose to hers—like a puppy kiss.

Her heart melted. She realized that the ice prince has a sensitive soul, phrasing those words which have a really deep meaning.

Without any prodding, she touched the nape of his neck and kissed him full on the lips. He startled at first, she never returned his kisses before and then. He responded to her soft smooch, his tongue strode to hers, lyrical swaying to the rhythm of madrigal, as his fingers playing with her seductive umber ruddy locks.

Lovelorn—there's no other feeling like knowing that for one sweet moment, the whole world stops.

Their warm breathe hustled on each others' skin.

Slowly, they broke the kiss.

As his eyelash fluttered open, he noted she had a stain of blush tingeing her pale cheeks, natural flush, and it looks sweet on her.

She flew her hand to her mouth to smoother her giggles. He slowly pulled her wrist away, and kissed her again. Afraid of hurting her, he nipped lightly her lower lip.

Then he moved down and laid his head on her chest, his strong arms enveloping her waist.

"I guessed you have given me your answer…"the heartthrob demanded, inhaling the intriguing aroma of hers.

Haruko wrapped her arms on the heavy-weight on top of her, reached the back of his hair and tousled it "and I guessed you knew my answer…"

The silence of her heartbeat is a lullaby to him as he sleeps peacefully in her arms.

Rukawa opened his eyes, a searing pain shot through his skull. He sat up, feeling dizzy then glanced around him. He realized he was alone. Was he dreaming just now? Dreaming about being intimate and loved by the love of his life—no, it seemed real. In fact, he could feel it. He still can feel her sensuous lips on his, he still can smell her sweet lilac scent adhere on his white shirt and he can still feel her warm embrace. He pushed himself out of bed and picked his way to the door. He moved along the corridor, turned a corner, went down a flight of stairs and found himself in a cluttered living room.

But there was no glimpse of her.

He scurried to the kitchen.

And there she was—slurping something from the spoon and then, jumping around like a kangaroo.

Oh, how he relieved to see his angel.

"What are you doing with my medicine?" he asked.

"Ano…gomen ne…I was just afraid that I might get sick tomorrow because we've just…kissed…and snuggled to each other"

The thought made her face flush.

He hugged her from behind and cupped her cheek "Do'aho…if you're sick, you know who'll take care of you…"he whispered.

_To him, she's like a crutch when he's going through a bumpy road…_

_To him, she's like a light that opened a bright path of his life…_

_To him, she's like a glue when things fall apart…_

_To him, she's like a shelter that his heart searches for…_

_To him, she's like a love that he could never let go…_

-THE END-

* * *

**A/N: **Haha! Whoa…I guessed this is the most cheesy romance story that I ever wrote. And Rukawa is being OOC in this story. Sorry for that.

Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave your review! :)


End file.
